


Anywhere you go, I follow

by Ellana17



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fix-It, M/M, Post-The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: It was not real, Thomas knew it but he opened his eyes again nonetheless.“Am I dead?” he asked quietly.Newt chuckled. “Definitely not.”
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Anywhere you go, I follow

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally watched the Death Cure. Let’s just say watching it in 2020 was NOT a good idea.

Thomas was still half asleep when he heard someone calling his name.

“Tommy?”

Thomas knew that voice, he was sure of it but the fog in his head made it hard to remember anything. He felt sore all over and lacked the strength to open his eyes properly. He groaned in pain.

“Tommy,” the voice said again. “Come on, wake up,” it coaxed.

It was soft and warm and made Thomas feel safe. It almost felt like home.

“Open your eyes… There you go.”

It took Thomas a couple seconds to realize who was sitting next to his bed and immediately closed his eyes again. He was dreaming. That was the only explanation for this… hallucination.

“What’s going on?” he mumbled.

It was not real, Thomas knew it but he opened his eyes again nonetheless.

“Am I dead?” he asked quietly.

Newt chuckled. “Definitely not.”

Thomas drank in the sight of the other boy. Now that Thomas was a little more aware of his surroundings, he realized he was inside a tent of some kind. Newt was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at him with worry in his bright brown eyes. The boy’s skin was as smooth and pale as it once had been. There was no trace of any black veins on his neck. He had bags under his eyes and his face actually looked a little too pale upon closer inspection but other than that he did not seem badly injured.

Thomas suddenly sat up on the bed and immediately felt dizzy.

“Hey, take it easy,” Newt told him, putting a hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “You’ve been out for days, you need to rest.”

“What?” Thomas said in a raspy voice. “I thought- I saw you die,” he added, looking right into the other boy’s eyes. “Is this some kind of hallucination? It has to be.”

“No, it’s real, Tommy. I promise you, it’s real.”

Thomas shook his head and moved as far away as he could from the hallucination. His back hit the wall. He wanted to get out of there at once but he was not sure his legs would support him if he tried to leave the bed.

“This is WICKED’s doing,” Thomas realized. “I don’t know how, I don’t know why but they did something to me.”

Newt seemed surprised at the outburst and Thomas could have sworn he even saw fear in the boy’s eyes.

“Shit,” Newt exclaimed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t even be here. I should have let Minho explain,” he added, glancing down.

Newt tried to stand up but Thomas grabbed his hand desperately.

“No,” Thomas exclaimed. “Don’t leave me, please.”

Newt sighed, covering Thomas’s hand with his own. “Alright, I won’t. I’m staying right here.”

“Good,” Thomas whispered, before lying down and closing his eyes again, never letting go of Newt’s hand.

When Thomas woke up some time later, he was alone. He felt as though his heart had suddenly been ripped out of his chest. He knew this could not have been real. He knew Newt was dead but it had all seemed so real. Too real.

Thomas reached inside his pocket, hoping to find the necklace Newt had given him but found his pocket was empty. He could feel tears coming but knew he would not stop crying the moment he allowed himself to and there was too much to be done for now. The time for grief and sorrow would come later.

For now, Thomas needed to know where he was and if he still was in WICKED’s clutches like he believed. He walked out of the tent, not knowing what to expect once he would have crossed the threshold and immediately had to close his eyes at the brightness he found on the other side.

Thomas caught sight of Minho coming towards him and let his friend draw him into a warm embrace. He closed his eyes just for a moment, letting himself enjoy a few seconds of happiness at seeing his friend was alright.

“You okay?” Thomas asked.

He felt Minho nod against his shoulder. “I’m fine. You?”

Thomas did not answer. He took a deep breath and finally let go of his friend.

“Look, Thomas-”

“Have you seen the necklace I had with me?” Thomas asked suddenly. “I can’t find it anywhere.”

Minho gave him a look he could not decipher before nodding slowly.

“I was keeping it safe for you,” Minho explained.

Then, he reached inside his pants pocket and took the necklace out. Thomas felt immediate relief to get that tiny little piece of Newt back. He took the necklace and closed his hand around it. Not for the first time, he wondered why Newt had been so insistent on giving it to him.

“How is everyone?” Thomas finally asked.

“They’re fine. Look, there’s someone you need to see, if you’re up for it, I mean,” Minho told him.

Minho was looking at him as if expecting Thomas to break down any second and Thomas could not really blame him. Since he did not trust his voice not to break, Thomas simply nodded and followed Minho across the encampment.

They finally came to a halt in front of a tent.

“Go on,” Minho told him.

Thomas stared at him. “You’re not coming?” he asked.

Minho shook his head silently. Then, he smiled reassuringly and patted Thomas’s shoulder.

Thomas did not know what to expect inside the tent and he had not been ready for the sight of Newt lying on a bed, his eyes closed but obviously very much alive. Sonya was sitting by his bedside, holding his hand and Thomas could clearly see that the black veins on Newt’s arms were completely gone.

Sonya turned around and smiled at him.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” she said quietly as she got up. “He needs to rest,” she added.

She gently touched Thomas’s shoulder as she passed him before leaving the tent. Thomas slowly made his way to Newt’s bed and sat on the chair Sonya had just vacated. As he stared at Newt’s sleeping form, not quite believing what he was seeing, Thomas found himself turning the necklace in his hands absentmindedly. His finger brushed against what seemed to be a notch. It was barely noticeable but it was there. Thomas opened the necklace and found a rolled up sheet of paper.

_Dear Thomas._

Thomas’s breath caught in his throat. He glanced back at Newt before reading what would have been Newt’s last words to him. His breath caught and tears started pooling in his eyes but he kept on reading.

After reading it twice in a row, Thomas rolled up the letter and put it back where he had found it. He put the necklace around his neck and hastily dried his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

When Newt finally opened his eyes, Thomas was right beside him, smiling at the look of surprise on his friend’s face.

“Hey,” Newt said in a raspy voice. “We need to stop meeting like this.”

Thomas chuckled and felt a few stray tears running down his cheeks. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m okay,” Newt told him, patting his hand reassuringly.

“I can’t believe it,” Thomas said. “I thought you were gone.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Thomas smiled. “You said you’d follow me anywhere,” he reminded his friend.

Newt groaned and let his back hit the mattress again, covering his eyes with his arm.

“You read it,” he mumbled.

Thomas could not help but grin dumbly at his friend’s obvious embarrassment. “I did.”

Newt glanced at him. “You seem awfully happy for someone who spent the last few days unconscious.”

“I am,” Thomas told him plainly. “I thought I’d lost you.”

Newt hummed. “We made it.”

“Not all of us did.”

“Tommy, I’m sorry about Teresa. I know she was important to you.”

Thomas nodded. He did not want to talk about Teresa; the wound was still too fresh for that.

“So, what’s the deal with you and Sonya?” he asked instead.

Newt grinned and for a flitting second Thomas felt the first hint of worry crossing his mind.

“You’ll never believe it. She’s my little sister,” Newt told him, his eyes shinning.

His sister? That was- That was-

“That’s amazing!” he exclaimed. “When- How did you find out?”

“She told me. She said she started remembering a few things from – you know – _before_. Says she remembers you too.”

“She does?” Thomas asked warily.

Newt nodded, beaming at him. “You’re a good guy, Tommy. You are now and you were then.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Thomas mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“I killed you, Newt! That’s what I mean! I stabbed you in the chest. How can you say something like that after what I did to you? To all of you guys.”

Newt took Thomas’s hand in his own. “Because I know you. You’re a guy who would rather die than see anyone get hurt. I asked you to kill me because I wanted you to live. I couldn’t bear the idea of hurting you guys. Especially you, Tommy. I knew you’d try everything to save me and I was afraid you would die in the process. I couldn’t let you do it.”

“Why? Why is my life worth more than anyone else’s?”

He was not expecting an answer of course. Thomas knew that his blood could cure the virus but it seemed hardly fair to reward him for something he had no control over. Teresa was the real hero. She was the one who had found the answer in the end. Thomas simply was a genetic anomaly.

“Because I’m selfish and because I love you,” Newt simply said. Thomas stared at him, speechless. “I’m not sorry I asked you to do it,” he went on. “I just want you to be safe, Tommy, no matter what. That’s all I’ve ever wanted since the moment you set foot in the Glade. I knew you were important- Not because of your blood,” Newt added as Thomas was about to protest. “But because of your courage and your kindness and selflessness. Because you’re the single most amazing person I’ve ever met and I love you.”

“I- I love you too. That’s why I couldn’t go through with it. What you asked me- I just- I should have thought about what you were going through. But the idea of never seeing you again- I just couldn’t do it.”

Newt sighed. “I understand. It’s in the past now. We’re both here now, that what matters.”

Thomas nodded slowly. Newt was staring at him and Thomas could have easily drowned in those eyes. He glanced at Newt’s lips for a second, wondering if he should get closer like he desperately wanted to.

Newt yawned and Thomas could not help but chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” Newt told him with a sheepish smile.

“You should rest,” Thomas said.

“Stay with me?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

THE END


End file.
